mirror_of_the_blindfandomcom-20200214-history
Tungstène Claude
An accomplished veteran of the 4th Directorate. Tungstène's service has been noted by success and talent. Although he has no idea what he wants to do with his life, he does not let that stop him from trying to enjoy life as best he can. Personality INFJ An idealist at heart, Tungstène makes it his priority to not have regrets in life. As a result, he is extreme keen on finding a purpose in life. Even if he doesn't have one, however, he still gives his best in everything he does. He is insightful and understands how people think. However, even though he is by nature altruistic, he finds it difficult giving others concrete advice: he has not found his own identity yet. Tungstène is also withdrawn, often lost deep in thought about life. Although he is ready and willing to listen to others and then offer advice, he tends to resist opening up. There are a few people he trusts, however, and freely speaks about himself to them. History Born into a middle class family, Tungstène did not have many worries about money or safety. He performed well in school, earning top marks in most subjects. However, Tungstène's true passion lay with the outdoors. Whenever he had the opportunity, he would leave the house with a rifle and go hunting for days at a time. His parents were worried, but tolerated him with only occasional reprimands. Despite this comfortable life, Tungstène often reflected on whether this was all there would be to his existence. After graduating university, instead of entering the workforce as a skilled laborer, he enlisted in the army on a whim. He passed the hidden tests for Excubitor recruitment, and found himself entering Bastion rather than the army. Despite the change of plans, Tungstène quickly adapted to the life of an Excubitor. He excelled, especially in marksmanship, and quickly rose to Veteran status. Many times, he found himself in a team with Amira Noir whose he found an odd kinship with, and they eventually became fast friends. Ability le Détecteur de Chaleur The ability to detect heat and ignite flammable material. His vision can become a thermogram, capable of detecting heat through obstructions such as dust or even solid walls. In addition, he can ignite flammable material at will by merely focusing on it (it must be within vision range and his know). He uses his ability in conjunction with a scoped MAS-36. His thermal vision works even through a telescopic sight. In addition, he fires modified 7.5×54mm French MAS ammunition that carries a load of Cordite. Upon impact, his ability causes the Cordite to detonate, creating a small explosion that is strong enough to at least disrupt the victim. Relationships *Amira Noir: Although their backgrounds differ, he gets along well with her reserved and measured personality. They participated in dangerous missions in the past, and have watched each other's back numerous times. Before he knew it, he found himself opening up to her. Occasionally, they meet up over a drink and discuss their paths in life. Trivia *His favorite tree is the pine tree.